Mythical
by AmaterasuX793
Summary: Fairy Tail, a school for all types of mythical beings. But what happens if Lucy isn't a mythical being? Her whole life before Fairy Tail is still a mystery to her. And what happens when the Fire Dragon Prince joins Fairy Tail, with another mystery behind his life as well?
1. Apparently Demon

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Walking down the hallways, Lucy let out a dragged sigh.

Many people looked at he weird, spread rumors about her and even bullied and teased her.

This though didn't affect her. She couldn't really care less. It was all just annoying.

Clutching her books tightly she walked into her classroom.

As usual, her blonde hair hung down her back and wore the school uniform with the crest on the pocket of her shirt.

Fairy Tail was the school she went to. A school for every type of mythical being.

Walking up to the back of the classroom, she sat down wearily, next to her only friend.

"You look exhausted, Lu-chan," Levy pointed out, looking up from her thick book. Lucy let out yet another dragged sigh.

"Stayed up late last night, doing homework," Lucy replied plainly, leaning down on her arms.

Eyes fluttering closed slightly, she nearly drifted off into sleep, until her teacher came.

"Morning class," the teacher waved, walking over to his desk and sat down, "Hope you all did your homework,"

The usual. Most days were like this. The teacher would walk in, ask for homework, sit down and sleep for half an hour until he finally started to teach.

Lucy took this time to sleep, as did Levy, finishing her rather large book.

Lucy's dreams seemed to last forever, buzzing in and out of multiple dreams. Eyelids slightly opening as she looked at the clock. It had only been forty minutes.

Rubbing her eyes, Lucy looked to her left, eyeing the sleeping bluenette. She nudged her lightly, to notify her that the teacher would wake up soon.

"Lu-chan.." Levy began drearily, "What's on your forehead?"

Levy's eyes began roaming, trying to decipher what it said through half-asleep eyes.

Levy then sat up straight instantly, eyes widening. Lucy looked visually worried for her short friend, wondering what had made her bolt up straight.

"They have taken it to far Lu-chan!" Levy declared, "They wrote 'demon' on your head! In permanent marker!"

Lucy let out yet another long, dragged out a sigh.

"Lulu, you should stop sighing and ignoring it! You should stand up for yourself!" Levy exclaimed, pumping her first determinedly.

"It doesn't bother me, Levy. It's fine," Lucy waved off

"But still, they shouldn't bully you just because you are ordinary doesn-"

"It means that I'm just plain, nothing more, nothing less," Lucy cut Levy off.

Not knowing what to say, Levy just shook her head. "You should still tell them to stop though, you aren't a demon.."

"Alright class, listen up!" The teacher yelled, "Today we'll be revising simultaneous equations."

* * *

A groan escaped Lucy's mouth as she collapsed on her bed.

"So much homework.." Lucy mumbled into her pillow, lazily dragging her hand to her book.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called out from the other room.

Upon not getting an answer, Levy barged into Lucy's room, seeing the state she was in.

"Lulu! You should be doing homework, not sleeping while holding the textbook!" The short bluenette scolded, playfull6 slapping her.

Lucy just groaned in protest. "But it's so much..."

Levy looked at her thoughtfully until an idea popped into her head. Lucy could basically see the light bulb above her head.

"I have a great idea, Lu-chan!" Levy began excitedly, "We could all do homework together!"

Levy's eyes were shining brightly as she bounced around. Lucy swore she saw sparkles around her friend.

"What do you mean?" Lucy perked up.

"It means that you, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Wendy and I, all do our homework together!" She said, counting the people on her fingers.

Lucy, however, still gave her a blank stare.

"We are all in the same room, doing homework. Doing it together will get us more motivated and make it more fun!"

"Or it could distract us all," Lucy pointed out.

"Shh! That doesn't matter! Don't ruin the idea! You know you want to do it too,"

With a sigh, Lucy agreed and called the others over.

* * *

"How do you pronounce this word, Levy-san?" Juvia asked, passing over her history textbook.

Levy looked at it momentarily before responding to her.

"Why do we have to learn about humans and stuff? What's the point?" Cana whined, leaning against her hand.

"We have to learn about every being, Cana," Levy said. Cana just slouched down on her book, as if she was about to fall asleep.

"Sit up Cana and do your work," Erza order, eating her third piece of strawberry cake.

"You're one to talk. Where do you even get the cake?" Cana mumbled into her arms.

"Where do you get your drinks?" Erza countered back, gesturing to her bottles of alcohol.

"Touché," Cana said back, sitting up and taking a drink out of her sixth bottle since they got there.

"We're getting off track," Wendy pointed out, slightly sweatdropping at Erza and Cana's conversation, making everyone nod in agreement of the smart thirteen-year-old.

"Juvia's been meaning to ask for a while, but why are you in our class if you are four years younger than us?" Juvia asked out of pure curiosity.

"Oh, I skipped a few years, as did Romeo," Wendy replied back.

Everyone continued to work quietly until Levy heard slight snoring.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy yelled into the sleeping blonde's ears.

Lucy suddenly bolted up at this, doing a back handspring, landing on top of a book, slipping over it and banging her head on the wall, falling unconscious.

"Wow," was all Cana had said to that, everyone nodding in agreement, sweatdropping heavily.

"Well, I guess that ends our study session," Levy sighed closing her book and packing. Everyone else did the same, while Wendy went over and tried to heal Lucy with her powers, so she wouldn't have that big of a headache in the morning"

Everyone left Lucy and Levy's dorm, saying goodbye and agreeing to do this again, going to their own shared room. Erza left last, having carried Lucy to her room.

* * *

"My head hurts," whined Lucy, clutching her throbbing head.

Levy looked at Lucy sympathetically, as it was half her fault.

"You all have a test next week about Pixies, got that?" The teacher called out to the students as the class began.

"You're gonna ace that test, Levy," Lucy mumbled.

"How do you know that Lu-chan? Are you secretly a Seer like Cana?" Levy questioned.

"One, I'm not a Seer, two, you are a Pixie and know pretty much the whole Pixie culture," Lucy pointed out, sweatdropping at her ridiculous assumption of her being a Seer.

"Something you want to tell the class, Heartfilia?" The teacher asked, glaring at her.

Basically, every teacher despised Lucy, as she was just plain, not like them.

"Nothing sir," Lucy replied, her bitterness hidden.

"That's what I thought, Demon," the teacher said, muttering the last part to himself.

"Who's a Demon?" A pink haired boy asked, walk8ng into the classroom.

_'Great,' _Lucy thought to her self, frowning, _'Another person who will probably think I'm a Demon. How annoying,'_

"D-didn't I say to wait outside, Mr. Dragneel," the teacher stuttered, caught off-guard.

"Yeah, but you said that someone was a Demon, so I came in," He replied back, plainly.

He then looked at Lucy, his onyx eyes burning into her skin. Lucy though, refused to meet his glance, looking away.

"Anyway class, this is Natsu Dragneel," the teacher said, trying to move on, "A new student here at Fairy Tail and the Fire Dragon Prince"

The students gasped at his title, having not only one, but now two dragon royalty.

he just grinned back at everyone.

"Go take a seat, Mr. Dragneel," the teacher said.

Natsu then walked to the back of the classroom and sat next to Lucy, shocking not only her but everyone else.

This was surely going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Yes, I am starting a new story! I may continue BOTB, but I'm going to focus more on this since I like it's idea better.**

**Hope you enjoyed this new chapter and story.**

**Sorry, it came out later than I wanted it to. I accidentally forgot to save like half of this and have been reading many fanfictions. When I say many, I mean a lot of one-shots and a lot of long stories, more than I can count if I had 4 pairs of hands, about 4 of them were over 200k words and one was over 350k. **

**By the way, the cover image has nothing to do with the story.**

**Next chapter should come out soon, hopefully.**


	2. Angel in Disguise

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"He's definitely up to something"

"Are you secretly a Seer now," Lucy questioned Levy sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

"No I'm not secretly a Seer, I'm a Pixie, and you know that," Levy scolded playfully, "I'm just worried about you, he sat next to you in every class after hearing the teacher calling you a Demon. He must be planning some sort of plan, I must figure it out…" Levy rambled on about her worries, with Lucy just sweat dropping in response.

"Looks like the mischievous nature of Levy is coming out," giggled Cana, poking Levy while the short bluenette tried to figure out the Fire Dragon Princes true intentions.

"Your rambling Levy makes me tired," Lucy said yawning, about to fall asleep.

"I'm serious. Because he sat next to Lucy in every class, she didn't fall asleep once," Levy started stressing out the words.

"Juvia agrees with Levy-chan," Juvia said determinedly.

"Oh, you're just saying that because he got into a fight with that Qiqirn," Cana said to Juvia, "What was his name? Gray, that's it!"

Juvia and Cana continued to bicker while Levy went on about different theories. However, they stopped after hearing a loud snore.

Their eyes searched for the snore, landing on the sleeping blonde.

Levy took a breathe in before yelling in the blondes ear, "LU-CHAN!"

Lucy yelled, doing a back handspring, landing on and apple which rolled, causing her to slip over and smash her head on the wall.

"Totally called that would happen," Cana stated nonchalantly, taking a drink out of her bottle.

"That's because you can read the future, Cana-san," Juvia pointed out.

"No, that just seems to always happen when she's asleep and Levy,"

Juvia just shrugged at the truth.

"Where is Erza-san and Wendy-chan?" Juvia asked Cana, as Levy was checking on Lucy.

"Erza is training with her mom, you know Valkyrie practice and all, and Wendy has a family meeting," Cana explained to Juvia, who nodded her head in response.

"Anyway," Cana said, "We better take Lucy to her room,"

* * *

"Where am I?" Lucy asked to no one in particular.

Sitting up, she rubbed her throbbing head, flinching at the touch.

Looking around the room she noticed her surroundings. There was a desk in the corner of the room, filled with papers. A few draws lined the opposite wall while a lonely window was next to her bed. The only light was the fairy lights hanging loosely around her room.

'My room?' Lucy questioned herself, wondering how she had gotten there.

The pulled back blinds ruffled suddenly, alarming Lucy. She turned to look, only just being able to catch a glimpse of a shadow flying past.

'Must be a bird…' she thought to herself, 'But it looks to big, maybe it's Wendy coming back.'

Getting up and stretching, Lucy closed the window.

Walking out of her room, she looked at the clock and noticed that it was nearly dinner time.

Pushing her hair back behind her shoulders she walked out of her and Levy's shared dorm.

* * *

Downstairs was a catastrophe, food was being thrown to one another in a contest. The room seems alive, everyone smiling.

The liveliness stopped though when she walked in, everyone stopping. They continued eating, as if nothing had happened, though there were a few mutters of 'demon'.

Lucy just sighed in response to this.

Grabbing her food, which consisted of potato and chicken, she walked over to her only friends.

"Your back Lucy!" Cana yelled happily, swinging her bottle and fork of chicken.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

Cana explained "You were asleep, Levy yelled in your ear and you slipped over an apple,"

"I slipped over an apple," the blonde questioned sceptically.

"Eh, yesterday you slipped over a book," Cana shrugged.

"Levy-chan also yelled in your ear yesterday too," Juvia piped up.

Lucy just sent a glare to Levy who continued to eat her food innocently. Lucy could almost see the halo above her head, acting as if she didn't do it.

Sitting doing wn next Wendy, she began eating.

"How was training with your mom, Erza?" She asked after swallowing her first piece of chicken.

"It was good, we just did some sparing," Erza explained.

"Again! Where do you get the cake from?" Cana asked incredulously.

"Again, where do you get your drinks from?" Erza responded back calmly.

"Touché Erza, touché," was all the brunette could say back.

Lucy just sat quietly eating her food next to Wendy.

Trying to start a conversation with the youngest of their group, she began , "How was your family meeting, Wendy?"

"It was good, but it was just with my side of the family, not the other members," she said back, explaining to the blonde.

"Do you mean just the Sky Dragons, Wendy-chan?" Juvia asked from the right of Wendy, who just nodded in response.

"Hey, Wendy?" Levy began, talking for the first time since Lucy had gotten there, "Your the Sky Dragon Princess right? So do you know the Fire Dragon Prince."

Wendy nodded her head slowly, wondering where she was going with this.

"He sat next to Lucy in every class today, do you think he may be planning something?"

Wendy thought for a second, before replying, "Yes, he would definitely be planning something, if we're talking about the same prince,"

Through the last part didn't reach Levy and Juvia's ears, Lucy had heard it.

"This food is really good!" Lucy exclaimed suddenly, only now being able to take in the tast of the chicken

"Isn't it always," Cana questioned plainly.

"No, last night I found cat hair in my potato, and I nearly choked on the chicken!"

The others just grimaced in response to this, except Levy and Juvia, who didn't hear this as they were too busy plotting after getting a half confirmation from Wendy.

"Mira cooked today," Erza explained, "She's one of the few staff who don't think you're a demon,"

Lucy nodded taking in this new information.

Erza then stood up, "I need to go to a Student Council meeting now," With that Erza had left.

Cana and Wendy left soon after that going to their own dorms, leaving Levy and Juvia to plot and make up ridiculous theories. That Lucy all alone.

"I'm going now," she announced to the two bluenettes.

Putting her plate away, she walked up to the roof top to take in some fresh air.

Getting up their, she took in her surroundings. A table was on one side with a closed umbrella, where that usually sat. Other than that, there wasn't much else, except for that lonely apple that Lucy stayed clear of.

Walking over to the railing, she took a breath in and leaned against it. Out here, she was able to she all the stars. It was so beautiful and took her breath away. The sky seemed to be covered in a velvet of blues and purples with diamonds stitched on.

Taking in the peacefulness of her surroundings, she relaxed and just continued to gaze at the stars in the sky.

"BOO!" Someone yelled from behind her, scaring her.

"ARGH!" She screamed, spinning around a kicking the person in the head, sending them flying.

Groaning the mysterious person sat up, clutching their head. "What was that for?"

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, ignoring their question.

"It's me, Lucy. Natsu, Natsu Dragneel," he explained, "And what was that for? I only scared you,"

Lucy scoffed, "You deserved it,"

Standing up, Natsu walked over and stoop beside her. Looking up he spotted a constellation.

"Look there's the Draco constellation!" He said pointing to the stars.

Lucy just hummed a response, not wanting to seem rude that she had already found it.

"You already found it right?" Natsu stated rather than questioned.

"Yep," she said, before muttering, "Maybe Levy's ridiculous theory of you being able to read minds is true-"

"I can't read minds," he cut her off, "Your face says it all,"

Lucy just frowned at that, before asking, "Do have a brother?"

"Yeah… his name is Ignia. Why?"

Lucy just nodded her head in response taking in this new information. So now she knew that he wasn't who Wendy was talking about, probably.

They stayed silent for a bit, before Natsu broke it.

"Why do they call you a 'Demon'?" He asked.

Lucy flinched at this.

"I would rather not talk about it," Lucy replied, turning her head.

She felt tugging on her hair, so she turned around, finding Natsu tying up her hair in two low ponytails.

"Keep your hair like this, it keeps it out of your face and would probably make it easier for you," he explained, beginning to walk off.

"Wait!" Lucy called out, "Why would you sit next to me, even after others called me a Demon."

Turning around he answered grinning, "Because some Demons are Angels in disguise,"

With that he walked off, leaving her stunned and alone on the roof top.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thanks to all those that continued reading this.**


	3. Kidnapped?

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Argh, my head hurts!" Natsu whined holding his throbbing head.

A quiet laugh managed to escape Lucy's mouth as she tried to cover it.

"Are you some sadist now, huh?" Natsu question, sending an annoyed glare a Lucy.

"Maybe," she mused teasingly.

"It's your fault my head hurts, why did you kick me again?"

"You deserved it," Lucy said, now leaning against her arm, waiting for Levy.

"I like your hair," Natsu commented plainly to Lucy, twirling a pen in his hand.

Lucy shot her head up at that compliment, having a confused look on her face.

"You kept it in pigtails like I suggested last night," Natsu sighed, motioning toward her blonde hair, "You really are forgetful, ya know."

"Says the one that forgot why I kicked him in the head," She muttered retortedly, but didn't go unheard by Natsu.

"Touché," he just replied back, now balancing the pen on his nose.

Getting bored, Lucy's eyelids began to flutter down, until she spotted a certain Pixie.

Walking up to Lucy, Levy was about to say hi, until she noticed a pink haired prince. Glaring at him, she sat next to Lucy.

"I'm telling you, he's definitely up to something," Levy whispered to Lucy, which Natsu had heard thanks to his enhanced hearing.

"I'm not," he said back.

"See, he can read minds," Levy whispered to Lucy, who just giggled in response.

"I can't read minds either,"

"Maybe he can use some sought of magic to manipulate others," she continued on whispering another theory.

"I can't do that either," Natsu said, amused by the blue haired Pixie's theories, even if the one that he's up to something slightly offended him.

"Well he managed to make you pull your hair back," Levy continued whispering to Lucy, "So he can read minds and manipulate others. I need to find out what else he's capable of…"

Lucy stopped listening after that, as she was just rambling on about different theories, again.

"Is your friend always like that," Natsu asked Lucy, gesturing towards the Pixie.

"No, but she can be overprotective," Lucy said, sweatdropping.

"I know!" Levy suddenly exclaimed, no longer talking to herself or whispering to Lucy, "Maybe he is secretly here on some sought of mission or quest or self goal-"

At that statement, Natsu choked and started coughing. Seeming worried, Lucy gave him a concerned look.

"So you are on a some sought of mission, quest of self goal," Levy spoke to herself, taking it in and rubbing her imaginary beard.

"Nope. Your wrong again. Try harder," Natsu said laughing.

"Then why did you start a coughing fit?" Levy questioned sceptically.

"It's called acting. I'm a born star!" He said dramatically, posing, causing Lucy to laugh and Levy to look at him suspiciously.

"Whatever you say…" Levy just said, "At least you made Lucy laugh…"

"Alright class, listen up, I'm your substitute teacher for today," the teacher called out after waking up from his sleep, "As we all know, you have a test on Pixies next week, so we'll be looking into their common behaviour today,"

At that, half the class groaned

"Half of it's probably not going to be true," Levy muttered more to herself than others, leaning against her hand.

"Generally, Pixies have a mischievous behaviour, especially the one in this class-" the teacher began, muttering the last part.

His muttering though did reach the ears of Levy.

"That is not true!" Levy yelled angrily, slamming her hands on the table, "I mean sometimes I am, like that time I put glue on your seat for payback, but I'm not! It's not like I go plotting against others!"

Lucy and Natsu just sweatdropped at this. Levy doesn't go plotting against others? What would you call her 'not plotting' against Natsu and the other mean teachers then?

* * *

"How was class, Levy-chan?" Wendy asked during lunch.

"Terrible. The teacher called me mischievous!" Levy scoffed angrily

"If it makes you feel any better Levy, Juvia doesn't think your mischievous," Juvia said happily, while eating her cucumber.

"Finally! Someone that agrees with me!" Levy said exasperently.

"That's because you both do the same thing, minus Juvia's stalking and Levy's nerding out," Cana pointed out, taking another drink from her fourth bottle today.

"Other than that, I found out new information about Natsu Dragneel, Juvia!" Levy said, ignoring Cana's comment, "He can read minds and manipulate others,"

"Good job, Levy! Now we have more information to use against him," Juvia said, pumping fists with Levy, both striking a pose

"Natsu-nee?" Wendy questioned, "Why would you go against him? He also can't read minds or maipukat others,"

Wendy's question and statments went unheard by both of the bluenettes.

As the two girls continued to plot, Lucy eyes lazily began to close, before she stuttered awake, this continued on, not going unnoticed by both Wendy and Cana.

"Who wants to make a bet that if Lucy falls asleep, Levy will yell in her ear and she'll slip over that apple again?" Cana asked, pointing towards the apple that seemed to be looking directly at Lucy, trying to pierce holes in Lucy's back.

"You can see the future Cana," Wendy pointed out, "But I agree, that will most likely happen,"

Both Cana and Wendy continued to watch Lucy like a hawk, until she finally fell asleep. Soft snores began to come from the sleeping blonde, gradually growing louder.

"Wait, something else is gonna happen," Cana said suddenly changing her mind, confusing Wendy.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled coming up behind Lucy, and shook her.

Though the reaction wasn't as great as it was to Levy yelling, it was still enough to make Lucy bolt up awake, do a back handspring, land on the 'evil' apple and slip over again. At that point, everyone expected Lucy to smash he head again, but she didn't surprisingly.

Instead she landed in tan muscular arms. Arms that belonged to Natsu.

"You alright?" He asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Y-yeah," Lucy stammered, not expecting that.

It all happened at once, not allowing time for Natsu or Lucy to react or expect what transpired after. Looking up, Natsu's face was suddenly met with a foot. Crashing to the ground, the foot once again landed on his face.

"Grab Lucy!" Levy called out, hopping off Natsu's face.

Juvia then grabbed one of Lucy's arms hauling her up. She and Levy then ran away, each dragging Lucy by one arm each.

Cana just laughed at that, knowing it would happen because of her Seer abilities. Erza, who had just arrived before waking Lucy up, looked utterly confused. She had basically no idea of Natsu Dragneel and Levy's theories and view of him. Wendy looked just as perplexed as Erza.

A lonely wind passed them as Natsu sat up, groaning and holding his face.

"What just happened?" He asked to nobody in particular.

Wendy and Erza just gave blank stares, while Cana was laughing hysterically.

"You - the almighty - Fire Dragon - Prince - just got - kicked - in the face - by a short - Pixie," Cana explained between laughs, holding her stomach and trying not to fall over.

Not knowing what to do, Natsu just stared at the 'evil' apple.

It was the apple's fault that he ended up in this ridiculous situation.

* * *

**This chalter wasn't as good as I wanted it t be, but it's mainly ment to be a chapter the leads up to the following chapter. The next chapter should be more interesting and reveal something to with a mystery.**

**Thanks for the lovely review, favs and follow as well.**


	4. True Colours

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"This should be far enough." Levy puffed, dragging Lucy into their dorm with Juvia helping.

"Juvia agrees," The taller bluenette said puffing, trying to catch her breath.

Rubbing her temples, Lucy gritted her teeth before saying in an annoyed and frustrated tone, "Why did you kick Natsu in the face, then land on his face" she said looking at Levy, "and then both of you drag me down and up multiple flights of stairs into Levy and my dorm!"

Basically leaning into them, giving them an exasperated look, Lucy shook them, trying to get an answer out of the two bluenettes.

Completely oblivious of the situation, Levy said simply, "Because he was trying to kidnap you,"

Juvia just nodded along, seeming as if it was the most obvious answer.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Lucy asked, "And why would you think that Natsu was trying to kidnap me?"

"Because he was holding you," Levy said, not seeing what had happened before.

"He caught me-"

"Exactly," Juvia cut her off.

"From falling and most likely smashing my head on some wall that just happens to be there," Lucy finished exasperatedly.

"Why would you just so happen to fall and smash your head?" Levy questioned, "Unless it's all part of Dragneel's plan"

Stroking her imaginary beard, Levy looked at Juvia, as if mentally asking her if she agreed.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Lucy explained, "Well, majority of the time when I trip and smash my head is because of you!" the other two looked at each other, trying to figure who she was referencing to, "Levy,"

As if just realizing, Levy gave a face as if asking for forgiveness, "I'm so sorry Lu-chan. You just always fall asleep,"

Comical tears were streaming down Levy's face as she hugged Lucy, who just sweatdropped in return, saying that it was okay.

"But it's not okay Lulu," Levy said, still crying, "What if you had happened to hurt yourself badly?"

"Why does Lucy always fall asleep?" Juvia questioned, just realizing how much Lucy sleeps.

"School, right?" Levy asked, half certain.

"Yeah…" Was Lucy's answer to their questions. At that reply, Levy looked at Lucy skeptically, but let it drop.

"Anyway, we're getting off topic," Levy shushed them, "We are here to protect Lu-chan,"

Both Juvia and Levy had a determined look in their eyes, pumping their fists.

"We need to figure out why Natsu tried to kidnap Lucy," Juvia plotted with Levy, coming up with multiple ridiculous answers.

"He didn't and wouldn't try to kidnap me," Lucy said.

"How would you know, Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

Lucy hesitated. 'How would I know?" This questioned swirled around Lucy's head before she finally answered, "Because he's not a bad dragon,"

"How would you know he's not a bad dragon?"

Stumped at Levy's question, Lucy though again, this time answering with a question, "Does he seem like a villain to you?"

"Yes," both replied at the same time.

"In multiple books, I've read, the person you least expect turns out to be evil," Levy said, using her knowledge of the many books she has read, which Lucy couldn't disagree with.

"Lucy can't disagree," Juvia half whispered to Levy, noticing the blonde not answering them.

"I can disagree," Lucy half shouted.

"Then how do you know he's not a bad dragon?"

Lucy hesitated once again, before remembering what Natsu had said before. 'Some demons are angels in disguise.'

Now more confident, Lucy answered them, "Well, apart from you two, Erza, Wendy and Cana, he's the first being to not think of me as a Demon. He's my friend,"

Seeming taken aback, Levy and Juvia didn't say anything, but let her continue.

"At first, I was wary of him as the two of you, but then I got to know him more, and he doesn't see me as a Demon like most others. Actually, he's sought of like you all. You all took the time to get to know me, ignoring the fact that others called me 'Demon'. I am grateful to all of youse."

Lucy was on the verge of crying, remembering all the times they spent together and how they had impacted her life greatly.

"It's okay Lucy," Juvia said, "Juvia too is also grateful for what you have done for Juvia,"

Juvia now was also crying with them.

"Juvia, stop crying," Lucy said, brushing away the tears, "You'll cry an ocean, you know that right?"

Lucy looked at Juvia. Well, more like looked down at Juvia.

Juvia was basically a puddle on the wooden ground.

"Juvia, calm down," Levy said, "You know this happens when you're out of the water. You're a Mermaid, remember?"

Juvia nodded slowly getting back up.

Suddenly the door flew, revealing the pink haired boy behind it. Noticing Lucy and Juvia first, Natsu looked taken back.

"What is going on?" he asked, "Why is Juvia suddenly a puddle and why is Luce crying?"

"Juvia turns to water when Juvia gets emotional out of the water," Juvia explained getting up.

"I was just crying happy tears," Lucy said, also getting up along with Juvia, "Let's go get some food,"

"Okay," Juvia agreed, both of them marching out of the room.

Just as Natsu was about to leave as well, Levy spoke up, "I will find out who you actually are, Dragneel,"

Natsu seemed shocked at her statement, turning to look at her, he asked, "What do you mean by that? I'm Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Prince, or have you forgotten?"

"You may think that all of my ridiculous plotting and theories are all just some Pixie jealous or just simply child's play but that's all just to hide my actual thoughts.

I know that King Igneel only actually had one son, Ignia but he adopted another being. That being happened to be you. Why would King Igneel just adopt some random kid?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Natsu said.

"When a being is adopted, it's possible for them to become half of the same being as their adopted parents, so that it is easier to survive. This is done by an ancient ritual.

So since you were taken in by Igneel, you are only half Dragon. So who were you to begin with?"

Natsu just gave her a confused look, whispering, "I honestly don't know…"

His last remark went unheard by Levy, saying in a monotonous voice and glaring, "Mark my words, Dragneel, I will find out who you actually are and what you are planning,"

With that Levy walked past him and out the door to join the others, her persona changing completely to cheerful.

"I hope you do figure it out…" Natsu whispered, before walking out to join Lucy as well.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter's out later than I hoped.**

**Heh heh, Levy's not as childish as youse thought, huh? Natsu's only half dragon, so who is he really. All will be revealed eventually.**

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this and thanks to FireShifter for the lovely reviews and those that followed/favorited this story.**

**Next chapter should hopefully be out soon :)**


	5. Departure

Waking up at 5 am was not something Lucy liked. In fact, she hated it. Even despising the thought of getting up before six. But alas, the alarm clock was cruel, going off at five in the morning on a Monday.

"Why do I have to wake up at 5 am?" Lucy questioned to no one, though Levy overheard what she said.

"Because we have the year camp," Levy answered from the other room, chewing a sandwich.

"We get to chose who we're with right?" Lucy asked, slumping out of bed.

"Yes, don't you remember?"

"Remeber what?" Lucy asked with a puzzled face. Levy could basically see the question marks and colourful background behind her with dots as eyes in chibi mode. Lucy really had no idea.

"Yesterday during lunch on the rooftop we were discussing rooms and filling out the forms for who we have in our room,", Levy started, "In our room is Erza, Wendy, Cana, you an I"

"How come I didn't know this, I was there during lunch," Lucy asked.

"Because you were asleep, as usual," Levy explained shrugging.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did..." Levy said trailing off.

"But then?" Lucy asked, trying to pry out what had happened.

"I sought off yelled in your ear, which led you to jump up in fright, did a back handspring, slipped over the 'evil apple - again - then smashed your head on the wall, falling unconscious," Levy explained, feeling slightly guilty.

"Why do you have to yell in my ear though?," Lucy asked annoyed," Couldn't you just shake me? And why is that Apple still there?"

"Even if I did shake you, you would still be asleep," Levy replied, "And why haven't we removed the apple yet, that's what causes you to slip over majority of the time, but knowing your luck you'll probably slip over something else…"

"Your rambling Levy," Lucy said sweatdropping at her short friend who had stopped talk8ng, "And even if you do wake me up by yelling, I just end up falling unconscious again by smashing my head on a wall or something that just happens to be there,"

"I'm sorry, Lu-chan, I'll try not to do it again," Levy said, comical tears falling down her face as she bowed and begged for forgiveness.

"It's all right, at least I don't get injured too bad," Lucy said trying to shush Levy, "And anyway, you were just trying to wake me to 8nclude me in the conversations, though not by the best method…"

"Anyway, what camp is it?" Lucy asked, realizing she hadn't got an answer.

"It's our year group camp, our whole year goes there and learn about different beings, origins of the school et cetera. We'll be gone for around a week, possibly longer, sometimes stuff comes up and the school either stays longer or leaves earlier,"

"Who's going to be in our room?" Lucy asked, "Is it going to be the six of us? Or will we have to split up?"

"All six of us will be sharing the same room," Levy explained, now folding some clothes.

"Wait, what about Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"Huh, I said the six of us, right?" Levy asked confused.

"What I meant was, where does she live, sleep, whatever," Lucy asked.

"She stays at her home since it's pretty close to the school, unlike the rest of us, where we live further away," Levy explained, "Wait, how didn't you know that?"

Lucy shrugged, "Never asked,"

Levy just nodded before standing up and walking out of Lucy's room, "You should pack some stuff, Lu,"

"When are we leaving?"

"Today, in about an hour" Levy called out.

It took a moment before it all began to sink into Lucy's brain. They were leaving to go to the place where they'll stay for around a week in one hour. One hour.

Scrambling to get up, Lucy almost tripped over her blanket but caught herself before she smashed her head on the white painted wood bedside table. '_Wouldn't want to be sent unconscious _now _of all times' _Lucy though, pulling herself up.

"I packed some of your clothes last night before I went to bed, you can pack the rest though," Levy yelled out to Lucy, zipping up her suitcase.

"Thanks so much, Levy, you saved me a lot of time!" Lucy called out gratefully, having most of her clothes already packed.

Though Levy couldn't see it, Lucy's eyes were sparkling and shining. She was very lucky to have such a great friend.

* * *

"Everyone's here, right?" Erza said to their group, turning around to see if all six of them were present.

"Yes," they all said together.

"How does this work?" Lucy asked, "Like getting to the island, place, whatever it's called we're supposed to go to?"

"Wait, Lucy doesn't know?" Juvia asked, "Haven't Lucy ever gone to year camp?"

"No, I haven't," Lucy said, "I came to Fairy Tail near the end of the school year last year, after the camp,"

"Really? I had no idea," Wendy said.

"I thought Levy just made a friend in her class that she brought t9 our group since none of us is in her class," Cana said.

"She came on the second last month of the year last year, Levu explained.

"Oh, that makes sense, that's around the time Levy introduced you to us," Erza said.

"Wait, So Lucy's only been here for around six months yet most of the school dislike her, that's so sad," Juvia cried.

"Her, it's okay," Lucy said, trying to calm down Juvia before she turns into a puddle, "I have you five and Natsu as friends, so I'm fine,"

"Natsu-nii?" Wendy questioned.

"He's in my class," Lucy said, "Anyway, we're going off topic, how are we getting to this island camp, and why weren't we notified about it?"

"They don't tell anyone except the first years each year," Cana explained, "They camp's held at the same time each year for the same year group, but each year group goes at different times of the year,"

Lucy gave Cana a puzzled look, signaling that she had either no idea or Cana's explanation made no sense.

Sighing and taking in a breath, Cana tried to explain it better, "Our year group, Year Ten, goes on camp at this time of year, every year, from the start of school to the very end of it. Another class, for example, Year Seven will go at a different time of year, the same time every year until the end of school. And that goes for every year group. They do this so that we all know when it's happening, so we can get ready and not be left in the dark. It's also easier for the staff as they don't have to notify a hundred plus students every other month. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Lucy nodded her head, taking in the information.

"Cana gives long explanations," Wendy pointed out, slightly sweatdropping.

"I said a long explanation so she gets what's going on," Cana said plainly.

"Why does Cana have two bags?" Juvia asked Cana.

"No reason at all," Cana said.

"Why bring it if there's no reason?"

"No reason that Erza should know off," Cana said, quickly opening her second bag to show Juvia the contents. It was filled with bottles of alcohol. Cana then quickly shut before Erza found out, silently laughing to herself.

"If Erza finds out what your bringing to camp, she'll be furious," Juvia said, "School's one thing, at least you don't drink it during class, I think. But bringing it to the 'sacred' island is a big no for Erza."

"She'll never know, and anyway, she probably brought a bunch of strawberry cakes," Cana half whispered to Juvia, who couldn't disagree.

"What are you two talking about?" Erza asked Juvia and Cana.

"Just how great camp's going to be," Cana said quickly.

"Will we be taking boat's there?" Lucy asked, "We are at the docks and islands are surrounded by water,"

"Yep," Levy said, popping the 'p'.

"Juvia loves the water," Juvia said dreamily, slightly melting.

"Wait, what about Natsu?" Lucy asked, "If I wasn't told about this, what about him?"

"The master tells the new students about this," Wendy said, "Weren't you told about it, Lucy?"

"No,"

"Why wouldn't Master Makarov tell you?" Erza wondered, stroking her chin.

"The assistant master showed me around, Mr. Dreyar," Lucy clarified.

"That makes sense," Levy said sweatdropping.

"Is everybody with their group?" A sweet voice called out. The voice belonging to a staff member with silver hair. '_Mirajane'_ Lucy thought.

There was s9me shuffling, but most were already in their groups, with the luggage and ready to board the boat.

"As most of you already know, we are going to Tenrou Island, also known as Sirius Island, for camp," Mirajane started, "It will take today and tonight to get there."

"Can we just go on already?!" Someone called out, "I want to go back to bed and it's cold"

A few murmurs went around agreeing with the voice. The sun was just starting to rise and the sky was mostly a light purple. Some stars were still visible and if it wasn't for everyone wearing jumpers or jackets, the would have frozen from the icy wind that blew off the ocean.

"I'm saying this for the new people here," Mirajane said sweetly, '_How's she not annoyed when someone interrupted her'_ Lucy thought before Mirajane continued speaking, "Your groups that your sharing rooms with at camp will also be who your sharing rooms with on the boat,"

"You may all hoard the boat now. And no pushing!" a short old person called out as people began walking on the boat orderly, knowing that if they pushed or shoved their way on, they would be punished. '_Master Makarov'_ Lucy thought to herself, thinking that the short man was most likely the master.

Boarding the boat, Lucy looked around the interior. The floor was a light blue carpet whole the walls were a light green. Where she had entered, it was a bigger space, probably where the others lounged around. Down the sides were hallways. Along the hallways wear doors, each unpainted wood. The space seemed pretty warm, light colours and lit up by warm lights.

"Come on, Lu," Levy said, grabbing onto her arm and dragging her down the left hallway, through a door.

The other four were already in the room. It was one room with another door, most likely leading to a bathroom. There were three bunk-beds, bolted the floor and ceiling so that it wouldn't fall. There was also railing along the side of each bed so that some sleeping would fall off, especially if it happened to storm.

"Who gets what bed?" Wendy asked.

"Let's do scissors, paper, rock," Cana suggested.

"Why don't we see who wants what first," Levy said, looking around.

"I don't mind, I'll take whatever bed's left over," Lucy said shrugging, she just wanted to go to sleep.

"Okay, rock, paper, scissors it is then," Erza announced.

"Wait, is it rock first or scissors," Juvia asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter, let's just go with rock," Levy said, "Also, Cana, no cheating,"

"Wasn't going to anyway, wouldn't be fair to you non-Seers,"

"You can't see the definite future though…" Lucy mumbled, before falling asleep on her arm.

"What does she mean by that?" Wendy asked.

"Don't know," Cana said, "Strange, I thought that Seers could see the exact future unless I was taught wrong,"

"Let's move on to deciding who gets what bed, whoever wins chooses first, then second, third, fourth, fifth. Lucy should probably get a bottom bed though," Juvia said, yawning, the rest nodding and began.

By the end of their game, Levy, Cana, and Erza all got top beds, while Wendy, Juvia, and Lucy got bottom beds.

After putting Lucy into her bed. The others went to sleep, waiting till eight to be called for breakfast.

The boat then departed for it's trip to Tenrou Island.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was out a bit late, I was watching a lot of anime. I decided to name the chapters so that it's easier to remember what chapter from what. The chapter names aren't that good though... I'm no good at titles T-T. This doesn't really matter but this is the longest chapter I've written so far, over 2,000 words. It's not much compared to others, but it makes me happy.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Hiatus

'Mythical' will be going on hiatus for a while, sorry. I'm a bit too busy at the moment and don't have time to write. The story will probably be on hiatus until the end of next month, unless something comes up or I get some time to write. Sorry again and thanks to all those that read 'Mythical'.


End file.
